Miranda Amastacia
---- Miranda Amastacia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a second-year student attending Class 2-A in the U.A. High School and currently the Class Representative. Unlike most students of U.A., her parents have never become heroes despite having nearly the same quirk as Miranda. They felt that being a hero wasn't an opportunity for them due to their "useless quirks" and Miranda decided she would show them otherwise. Miranda's quirk is known as Impetus. At a young age, her parents showed a dislike for heroes. It was nothing about the job but more on the side that they felt that they did everything they wished to do. The constant feeling of disappointment and gloom around heroes put Miranda off of heroes for a long time and instead looked at other types of jobs. It only caught her eye when people in her school were talking about their Quirks and their life as a hero. No one seemed dishearted by the idea of failing and Miranda looked into more detail. Before she knew it, her new goal was to become a hero. She never planned on joining any certain school and searched many of them until she came to U.A. It wasn't like any other and the reviews were high but so was the entry requirements. She confronted her parents and searched her dream before taking the entrance exam for U.A. and other schools. She was surprised that she was accepted into U.A. and after a year of learning, she hasn't looked back. Despite what she and her parents first believed, Impetus became a rather unique and useful quirk. She managed to learn quickly on how to use her quirk to save others but her confidence is still quite low and depends on other students to help her finish the job. This forces Miranda to become more of a sidekick than a hero. Miranda has mad many friends along the way, mingling with her class and other classes and also worked on entertaining fans, going as far as creating her own catchphrase and signature to give to fans. She also came up with her hero name, The Adapting Hero: Celetriss (KANJI, ROMAJI), thanks to the help of her fans, despite how small in number they may be. Appearance Taking one look at Miranda gives you a sense of how serious Miranda is about her studies. Her uniform is in prime condition and her glasses scream knowledge to people, yet, her hero costume shows that she really is just a young girl wanting to become a hero like so many others. She stands out in crowds with her hair and bold appearance and personality making her rather unique, in a good way. Miranda has a dark blue hair which she fashions into a side ponytail on the right with a scrunchie. Despite her usual pristine look, her hair is pretty messy due to her hair being naturally wavy. Her fringe is usually thrown to the left, covering her left eye a bit, while two strains crown her face. Miranda's hair doesn't match any of her parents, both having blond hair, but her eyes are the same as her mothers. Her eyes are rather large and frame her face well making her other features seem a lot smaller than they really are. They are a light blue, more of a sky blue than an ocean blue. She is often seen wearing glasses, especially during class, due to her needing them for reading, a trait that runs with her father. Moving onto the other details of her face, Miranda's eyes take up most of her face making her other facial appearances seem a lot smaller than they really are. This makes them the most defining feature Miranda owns. She is actually rather pale which could be the result of her spending too much time inside studying rather than enjoying her youth while it lasts. Miranda's chin is quite pointy, something that also seems to run in her family, but her face is quite big, her cheeks being a bit chubby here and there. Her nose is also quite pointed it being straight and rigid to some. Despite this, her eyebrows are thin and carefree and her smile is also quite carefree. They are round and seem to flow rather than the rest of her rather rigid facial features. This helps show off these smooth areas and almost hide how pointy the rest of her face really seems. Miranda has a lot of casual clothes but she is quite fashionable and usually picks blue clothes and galaxy patterns. Miranda's hero costume is really bold and confident, something that Miranda lacks during hero work, yet she smiles through the pain and decides to shine as bright as a star like her costume is designed after. Personality and Traits To some, Miranda's excitement towards her fans can seem annoying but she means well. No matter the time or place, Miranda can make a scene of an event and make it much bigger than it originally was. It is this factor that gives the whole "you either love her or hate her" feeling to most people. She is loud and bubbly, calling out to people and grabbing everyone's attention as she tries to distract people but also lightning the mood in the most dreaded times. Miranda created her own catchphrase and name to call her fans to try and come closer and more relatable to fans. This made her more down-to-earth than some heroes while to some people this simply reminds them that she is still a student, learning the ways of a hero. This happy persona makes her always find the positive in things as well as making everything seem fun and effortless. She uses this type of persona to inspire people around her. Despite this happy persona, Miranda does have times where she is upset. She tries to hide these emotions at this time and instead spend time pampering herself in hopes it will quickly lighting her mood. She can be quite the closed book during these times, but she tends to avoid contact with people and spend more time alone. Her feelings can usually be seen when she is brushing her hair or applying make-up as instead of the usual smiles and laughter, she seems quite sullen and quiet. She also doesn't seem to get angry. She seems to have a calm, narrow and emotionless face during these times seeming more disappointed than mad at people. If Miranda was to ever shout in rage, it is likely most people would be terrified to see what put her in that state in the first place. Her calmness goes through in her students as during classes she tries her best to learn absolutely everything. This gives her two polar opposite personalities when it comes to the field and how she acts in school with no one around. Unlike most girls, when Miranda is confused, distressed or nervous she doesn't bite her lip or pout but instead, she cracks her knuckles. It is the small things like this that remind people of her more boyish side than the cute, girly act she plays with through the day. This is not the only boyish act Miranda has, she has a love for playing sports, she's been seen having small fights with other boys for laughs and seen rolling in mud and down hills. This side is quite weird to most who have met Miranda but her personality s a whole is really a combination of all these things. She is girly in some ways, loving fashion, a good romance story and doing her make-up and hair but that doesn't stop her for being a tough girl when it comes to sports and fighting other people. Miranda feels this is why she can open her arms to so many people and try to be friends with one and all. History Quirk Impetus (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk used by Miranda. Impetus is a quirk that allows Miranda to change the velocity and attriubtes of an object. The most common thing being elements such as earth and water or everyday items that are laying around. Miranda is able to change smooth and flowing water to a sharp object that can pierce through the skin with the user of this Quirk. It isn't best suited for hero work but then it isn't suited for many jobs. Miranda is determined to make the Quirk work, no matter what. This Quirk is also very similar to Miranda's parents. Her parents were known to have quirks much like this but instead, her mother could change the speed of an object and her father could change the shape and size of an object. Impetus works by Miranda having the ability to change the texture, feeling and the force objects don't normally have. This allows Miranda to change things from being smooth to hard while also changing things from being spiky to soft. This Quirk is rather discreet, however, as the appearance of items does not change. It also does not change the flow of items which Miranda is able to do a little - i.e. move water towards a target. This is more of a side ability than an actual benefit from the Quirk, something that aids Miranda as trying to make people walk into water is a lot harder than it seems. The Quirk is better suited when Miranda is paired with something, especially someone who is able to use an element. Miranda is, therefore, able to hide in the shadows and change the tides of a battle from the sidelines. Relationships Father= Mr Amastacia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Miranda's father who is able to use his quirk to change the shape and size of an object. He works as a police officer. His job is a lot harder than most would seem, with the heroes on the rise, his jobs are less and less frequent and at times people don't even bother calling the police, expecting a hero to come save them. Miranda's father does not care much about this, enjoying the simple fact that he is helping even the smallest of people with things from every day help to jailing villains - with the help of a hero of course. Sometimes Miranda has been seen working with her father in the police office, helping her father an others out when she can. It is these rare chances that Miranda feel confident and it may be why the two get on with each other so much, however, this does cause tension as Miranda's father does wish she could just become a police officer like him. |-| Mother= Mrs Amastacia (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Miranda's mother who is able to use her quirk to change the speed of an object. She is also a school teacher for children with disabilities. Miranda's mother is your typical kind and loving mother. Despite wishing Miranda to not become a hero, she supports her in all her choices. She does worry about her daughter with her rather strict and upcoming personality that can sometimes shake a lot of people away from her. It is this reason that her mother believes she doesn't have many friends at school but Miranda refuses this information. Miranda's mother has been seen making treats for Miranda many a time as a reward for her child. It can be this that can make some things seem quite childish for Miranda but Miranda is still a child and enjoys this kind of treatment from her mother. The two, however, do not get along with each other all the time. Miranda is more of a father person than a mother person, clinging to him a lot during fights which can cause tension but generally the household is pretty quiet and calm. Trivia * Miranda is based on Aoi Kiryia from the anime series, Aikatsu! * Miranda is the first character that the author has created on this wiki * Amastacia is elven for Starflower (in DnD) * Celetriss is a combination of the word Celestrial and Iris to follow her theme or stars and flowers * Thanks to ComicMaster for colouring the profile picture of Miranda in uniform Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Female Category:Hero in Training Category:Protagonists Category:Class 2-A